


Planting Seeds

by hopal_foropal



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Good Sister Eda Clawthorne, Lilith is depressed and Eda won't let that happen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Sister-Sister Relationship, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopal_foropal/pseuds/hopal_foropal
Summary: "No one here is doing well right now, but at least Luz, King, and I are back on our typical schedules for the most part. You have to actually do something with your day, and if you’re going to hog up all my closet space, you might as well do some work for me."-------------Eda isn't quite ready to make up with her sister after they returned from the Emperor's Castle, but she is starting to grow concerned for her and the way she hasn't adjusted so far
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Planting Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Owlhousetober, and the prompt word was "garden."
> 
> I'm gonna be honest I wasn't quite feeling this fic, or any of the prompt choices really, and therefore not as much effort was put in, but here it is and I hope you still enjoy the quick read!

It had been a few busy weeks in the Owl House as most of the residents readjusted to their new lives as wanted criminals. For Eda, this was nothing new, she mostly just needed to take even more extra precautions every time she left. For Luz and King it was a slight change. King mostly went in and out at the same times Eda did, but the bigger question had been whether or not Luz would be allowed to resume her classes at Hexside. After some careful convincing and promises of protection, Principal Bump agreed to let Luz come back to the school. After all, his priority was, first and foremost, making sure students received an education. Luz was one of his students, one that showed considerable promise, and therefore he made sure Hexside stayed a safe location for the girl. 

With everyone falling back into their usual routine, there was still one person who didn’t manage to fit into any of it. Lilith tried to do her best to help out. She’d clean up the home or prepare food for everyone, but aside from that she did her best to stay out of everyone’s way. She knew she had caused them pain, and didn’t want to remind them more often than she had to. In fact, she wouldn’t have even stayed, if it wasn’t for the fact that her sister reminded her that Lilith had absolutely nowhere else to go. Her life, both personal and professional, had been very intertwined with the Emperor’s Coven, and that had included her previous living arrangements as well. So she did what she could wherever it was needed, then she’d make herself seen as little as possible.

On this day, after King and Eda left with Luz to drop her off at school, Lilith watched over the house until they came back and then she began to retreat to the small closet of a room they had managed to find for her, just like she had done everyday for the last two weeks. Most of her hours were spent in here, sitting and waiting as the day went by. Just as she had managed to cast a light spell and had sunk down into the pile of old blankets and resumed her position on the floor, she heard a knock at the door. 

Lilith hesitated to move for a second, but the door whipped open to reveal Eda standing on the other side. The older of the two smiled for a second as she was briefly reminded of the way Eda would always used to barge into her room when they were little, usually to talk about grudgby strategies or to brag about something prank that she had gotten away with at school. This wasn’t like that. When Lilith looked up at her younger sister, she could tell she wasn’t too pleased, but she wasn’t quite sure why she was at the door at this moment. 

“C’mon, get up and out of there,” Eda told her, reaching out a hand to help her up. Lilith gave her a puzzled look, and then suddenly a pang of guilt and fear. Immediately she assumed that this was it, today would be the day Eda had decided she put up with Lilith for long enough and would kick her out to live in the woods on her own. 

Panicked words started to spill from Lilith’s mouth, “Eda, I-I understand if you no longer want me here and would like me to leave.” But before the older woman could continue onwards, her sister put up a hand to tell her to stop. 

“Can it, Lily. I’m not kicking you out yet. But you have spent a lot of time alone in this room alone for the past two weeks, and that’s enough to send anyone into a slump,” Eda said while giving her sister a pitiful look, “And while it’s not necessarily wrong for you to feel bad about what you’ve done, I don’t really want to have to deal with what you’ll become if we just kept letting you sit around all day ruminating for any longer.”

Lilith was confused, to say the least. “Eda it’s not your responsibility to care for me. I’ve done enough to you, you don’t have to waste your time worrying about me. It’s not worth it.”

“Stop that. You don’t get to decide who or what I care about, or how I spend my time. No one here is doing well right now, but at least Luz, King, and I are back on our typical schedules for the most part. You have to actually do something with your day, and if you’re going to hog up all my closet space, you might as well do some work for me.” 

Eda motioned for her sister to follow her out of the room. Lilith stood up and tried to straighten out the many wrinkles from her skirt, a task that was hopeless after wearing it for multiple days in a row. Her sister led them through the hall and down the stairs, until they went through the backdoor and into the small garden Eda had kept. She handed the older woman a list. 

“These are the ingredients I need harvested to make some more potions to sell.” Eda then gestured to a pile of supplies off to the side. “Then those need to get planted, and some weeding needs to get done as well. That’s pretty much it, but it may take a few hours to get through it all.” 

Lilith stared at her little sister in disbelief. All Eda wanted from her right now was to do some gardening? That was certainly something she could manage to do. In fact, it gave Lilith a spark of joy just to be useful to someone again. Lilith had been quiet for a few moments, lost i her own thoughts, so Eda spoke up again.

“Hey Lily, are you in there? You didn’t forget how to garden or something, right?” 

Lilith huffed and gave her sister an indignant look, “Of course I remember how to garden! I can do this,” then a little quieter, “even if it has been a while.”

“Yeah, I figured this should be fine for you, seeing as you always used to help mom out with her garden. I thought maybe if this went well today you might like to take over taking care of it? I never had the strongest green thumb anyways.” 

Lilith smiled fondly as she thought about the afternoons she had spent helping their mom tend to their garden. The she almost laughed as she remembered how Eda would run around in the mud when they were very young, while their mom tried to manage her and take care of the many plants. She couldn’t believe her sister was trying to think of something that would make her feel better; Eda shouldn’t have to do that for her. Lilith felt a few tears come to the corners of her eyes. Quietly, she spoke, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Ha! Well too bad cause we’re stuck with each other. Now let’s not throw another pity party, okay? Try not to get kidnapped by any coven scouts while you’re out here as well!” Eda headed inside so as to allow her sister to refocus onto the tasks she had been given. While she did miss the way things used to be with her sister, she also wasn’t quite sure either of them were ready to fully address their issues just yet. Mostly she just didn’t want to see Lilith fall into an even worse depressive episode than the one she was already having, as it would only help absolutely no one. Before she went through the door she added, “I’ll just be inside if you need anything.” 

She knew Lilith wouldn’t bother her anyways, but she wanted her to know she was still there. 

Right as the door was about the close shut, she heard Lilith speak her name, “Eda, thank you.” Eda nodded her head and shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but her sister continued, “No really, thank you, for still caring. You’ve always been the bigger person.”

“I shouldn’t have had to be, Lily. We’ll talk soon, but not now.” 

Lilith gave her sister a nod, and headed to work on the garden. She already knew she would take her sister up on her offer of caring for the plants routinely. And while she knew she still had a lot to make up for, this had been the first time since she got there that she started to feel like she had a place.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a lot of different thoughts about how Eda would react to Lilith in the Owl House, but I personally think her feelings will be full of conflict, wanting to be angry, wanting to address everything, but also wishing some things could be the way they were when they were little. I also think Lilith would certainly get depressed, and would really need to get out of that before she can make things up to everyone, which Eda probably would want her to do, and a little kindness and a routine can certainly go a long way in doing so. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
